Into the Future and start of an Invasion
by Peter Bolton
Summary: So what would happen if the Tardis took the Doctor and Clara to a mess up future. They must help this mess up future before returning home. . How will the Doctor and Clara save the future. Will the future mess up the doctor and Clara relationship? Please read to found out and this is my first Doctor Who fanfiction so hope you like
1. Chapter 1 Wednesday

Chapter 1 Wednesday

Clara's favorite day of the week was Wednesday because that was the day the Doctor always came and they had another adventure. Clara was very excited for today because when it comes to a time lord you never know where you are going to be going. Clara was sitting on the steps waiting for the Tardis to appear and for the Doctor. The Tardis soon appeared and out of it came the Doctor. Clara ran to hug the Doctor. The Doctor grabbed her hand and ran into the Tardis.

Clara with a smile on her face ask "Where are we going today?" Watching as the Doctor was pressing buttons and flipping switches on the console.

The Doctor quickly says "I was thinking the moon of Pluto for the good festival."

But then suddenly Tardis started up and headed to a different location then the Doctor had plan to go. A note popped out. The Doctor grabbed to read

The Doctor says "It is a surprise."

The Doctor and Clara was very confuse about where the Tardis was taking them. They soon arrived at where ever it was. The Doctor open the door of the Tardis so that they could see that they have landed in a back yard. The Doctor went to check the front door and got out his sonic screwdriver to try to open the door. Clara just tried the back door to see it was unlocked.

Clara says "Doctor the back door is unlocked."

The Doctor walked around pouting ask "But where the fun in that?"

Clara laughed and they headed into the house. The Doctor started running around pointing his sonic screwdriver at things.

The Doctor confuse says "from the reading I have got this is a normal house."

Then they heard the front door open and The Doctor and Clara was not for sure what to do.

So who house is the Doctor and Clara in? What time period are they in? Why did Tardis send them her? Please read and review to found out


	2. Chapter 2 You might be surprise

**Clara 2 and The Doctor 2 are the future Clara and The Doctor**

Chapter 2 You might be surprise what you see

So the door open and The Doctor and Clara seen A man and a woman walk into the house. The Doctor realize that the man was a future version of him. Clara walked down the steps to look at her future self. Clara 2 was holding a baby girl in her hands. The Doctor got out his sonic screwdriver and pointed at the baby. The Doctor looked at the readings

**Name: Dana**

**Gender: Female**

**age: 2 months**

**Species: half human Half time lord**

**Parents: Clara and The Doctor**

The Doctor and Clara was surprise about having a baby together and being married. The Doctor 2 walked up to the Doctor and to shake his hand. Clara was holding Dana for Clara 2 when she went to put away the groceries. The Doctor and The Doctor 2 went to the Tardis 2 to try to found where the Tardis disappeared to. Clara was still holding Dana when she began to cry.

From the kitchen Clara 2 ask" Clara if she could change Dana for me."

So Clara put Dana on the floor and changed Dana's diaper. Clara then picked up Dana and started tickling her. Clara 2 came from the kitchen to get Dana. Clara 2 then took Dana and put her to sleep. Clara then headed out to the Tardis where the Doctor was. The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the Doctor 2 to found out that he is an Android. The Doctor left the Tardis running into Clara. The Doctor grabbed her by the arm. Clara 2 show them two there rooms which was with was also Dana's room. Clara 2 left for them to get settle in.

The Doctor then whisper to Clara saying "that the future Clara and Doctor are Androids from Venus and they killed the future us."

Clara crying whisper saying "We need to return home with Dana."

The Doctor says "I know I am not leaving my daughter with them."

The Doctor use his sonic screwdriver to take out the androids. Clara grabbed Dana and the diaper bag and headed to Tardis to head home

Clara says "So Doctor what will happen to Dana when we get back to the our time."

The Doctor says "Well we will raise her as our daughter don't worry about having her in our time."

Clara say "So we will have another Dana."

The Doctor says "No time will change that we already have Dana but still be the same Wednesday we left."

Clara says "Oh." As she went to kiss the doctor.

The Doctor says "How about we go to the moons of Pluto for the festival now."

So The Doctor and Clara change the mess up future by getting rid of the androids or have they? The Doctor and Clara also have a daughter that they will be looking after. But are the androids gone for good or will they come back to get revenge on The Doctor and Clara? Read to found out and please review


	3. Chapter 3 Home Again

**The Doctor and Clara have returned to the present with Dana. Clara continue to live with the Maitland family with Dana and the Doctor. Angie Maitland and her brother Artie love the Doctor. Clara kept her job as a nanny for the Maitland family. Angie and Artie also helped Clara and the Doctor out with Dana. The Doctor decided it was time to settle down and live now only traveling on Wednesday with Clara and Dana for fun family time. But the Doctor and Clara was both worry that was not the last of the androids but only the beginning of an android invasion. **

Chapter 3 Home again

The Doctor was playing games with Angie and Artie while watching Dana. Clara was sleeping in this morning.

The Doctor ask "for Angie to watch Dana when he went to check on Clara?"

Angie says "No problem Doctor."

The Doctor headed up to his and Clara room to see Clara. The Doctor laid down in the bed and as soon as he did Clara cuddle up against his chest.

The Doctor says "Clara my Imposible girl time to wake up."

Clara still half asleep says "Ok my clever boy."

Clara got out of bed and got dress and headed down stairs with the Doctor. Clara took Dana from Angie.

Clara says "Thank you for watching Dana."

Angie says "No problem."

The Doctor had a pot of tea being made this morning for when Clara woke up.

Clara smiled at the doctor and says "Thank you my clever boy."

The Doctor decided to rent a movie to watch today for something different. The Doctor with Angie and Artie went to the movie store to rent a movie. Clara stayed with Dana. Then a knocked on the door came. Clara went to answer the door to see that it was a man.

Clara confuse ask "How may I help you?"

Man ask "Are you Clara?"

Clara says "Yes."

Man says "Well I am suppose to tell you that George Maitland died and you are the owner of the house now and to watch the kids."

The man left after giving the news to Clara. She sat on the couch holding Dana and began to cry. The Doctor soon returned with the kids and two movies. The Doctor walks into the house to see Clara crying.

The Doctor worry ask "What is wrong?"

Clara says " George Maitland is dead."

Both Artie and Angie ran to hug Clara. They then started watching the video The Doctor and Angie picked out which was frozen.

Clara says "Really my clever boy."

The Doctor with a smile says "It looked like a good kids movie for Dana."

Clara looked at Artie and ask "What movie did you pick?"

Artie says "Unwind."

Clara says "I love the book series."

**So Clara and the Doctor have added Angie and Artie to their little family. The Movie day just started. But how do you think George died could it be that Androids started the invasion.**


End file.
